Keroro Gunsou: Truth or Dare!
by kawaiitohruchan
Summary: Nobody has ideas for invading Pekopon/Pokopen...Then, Keroro suddenly comes up with an idea to play Truth or Dare! Find out what happens in this fanfiction! Actually, I'm not sure where this story is going so...I'm just going to rate this M just incase something happens. Also, I might add One Shots with this story even though it's Truth or Dare.
1. Let's play Truth or Dare!

**NOTE: I'm going to make characters, Such as Tamama and Keroro end their scentences with "desu" or "de arimasu".**

Keroro holds an invasion meeting.

"Giroro Gochou, you're the one who forced me to hold a meeting, Do you have any ideas?" Keroro asked Giroro.

Giroro was thinking of an idea but he couldn't come with any...

"Tamama-Nitohei?"

"No...-desu.." Tamama sighed.

"Kururu-Souchou?"

"Kukukuku~ Nope."

"Nobody has ideas..." Keroro sighed.

"That's so mean! Keroro-kun~! You forgot about me!" Dororo's trauma switch turns on.

"I know! Let's play a game! -de arimasu!" Keroro said.

"Game? -desu?" Tamama looks up at Keroro.

"Yeah! It's called Truth or Dare! Everyone, get in a circle! -de arimasu!" Keroro yells.

"We CAME to Pekopon/Pokopen to INVADE. Remember?" Giroro says.

"We can take a break from that!" Keroro says.

"We've been here for 8 years...It's almost 2012..." Giroro sighed.

"Just this once? Pleaasee? Giroro? I'll give you a Natsumi Hinata Figure!" Keroro begged.

"Alright. Just this once okay?!" Giroro slightly blushes about the figure.

Everyone gets in a circle.

"Gunsou-san, is Dororo-senpai going to join us?" Tamama asked.

"Nah! Let's leave him to cry alone!" Keroro said.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN! KERORO-KUUN!" Dororo sobbed.

"Oji-sama! Can Mois join?" Mois ran up to the circle.

Tamama snaps. "SIT BACK AND WATCH ME AND GUNSOU-SAN BE LOVEY-DOVEY!" Tamama randomly gets a broom and tries to shoo Mois away.

Mois sighed and sat back and watched.

The Keroro Shoutai presents: Truth or Dare! -de arimasu!

"Tamama-kun, truth or dare?" Keroro asks Tamama.

"Dare! -desu!" Tamama said happily.

"I dare you to give me all your snacks! Gero, Gero, Gero!" Keroro laughed evily.

"E-even if you're Gunsou-san, I can't give you my snacks! SNACKS ARE MINE -DESU!" Tamama crossed his arms.

"But, a dare is a dare! You have to give me ALL your snacks! -de arimasu!"

Tamama pouts. "I'll only do it if you give me a kiss in return."

"Ehh!? I want to kiss Oji-sama too!" Mois pouts.

"NO! ONLY I CAN BE LOVEY-DOVEY WITH GUNSOU-SAN!" Tamama yells at Mois.

"Yaay! Snacks!" Keroro cheered.

Tamama gives Keroro all his snacks.

"Gunsou-san! Kiss me!" Tamama begged.

"Why?" Keroro asked.

"IF I GIVE YOU SNACKS, YOU KISS ME IN RETURN!"

"You never said that..." Keroro lied.

"YES I DID! -DESU!"

"I don't remember you saying that..." Keroro scratches his head.

"FINE! I'LL KISS YOU!" Tamama kisses Keroro directly on the lips.

Mois gasps. Kururu turns away, clearly not intrested. Dororo recovers from his trauma switch. "Taichou-dono? You and Tamama-dono had a relationship like that?" He asked.

Giroro doesn't react. He was distracted. He was thinking about Natsumi.

Keroro's eyes widen. He pulls away from the kiss. They both blush in embarrasment.

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes.

Tamama breaks the silence. "G-Giroro-senpai, Truth or Dare?"

Giroro wasn't paying attention. He was cleaning his weapons and thinking about Natsumi.

"GIRORO!" Keroro yells.

Giroro doesn't hear Keroro.

"Mois-dono."

"Okay! Oji-sama!" Mois grabs a hot roasted potato and puts it on Giroro.

"HOOOT!" Giroro drops his weapon and runs around screaming.

"Kukukuku~" Kururu simply laughs at him.

Dororo dumps water on Giroro.

Giroro finally calms down. He gives Keroro a death glare.

"You weren't paying attention! That's what you get! -de arimasu!" Keroro glared back at him.

They turn away from each other, crossing their arms.

"Giroro-senpai, Truth or Dare?" Tamama repeats.

"A solider would choose Dare!" Giroro says.

Tamama, Keroro and Kururu smirk.

"I dare you to ask Natsumi to take a bath! -desu!" Tamama laughs.

"I-I'm only doing this because I'm a soilder! Not that I want to!" Giroro walks out of the base.

"Suuuurrreeeee~~" Tamama and Keroro say as Giroro walked out of the base.

"Kukuku~ Let's record it~" Kururu laughed.

-  
"Fuyuki! I'm going to take a bath now!" Natsumi yelled to her little brother.

"Okay!" Fuyuki yelled back.

Natsumi got into the bath. "Ahhh~ This feels so good!"

Giroro walked into the bathroom. "N-natsumi...Can we take a bath together?" He was blushing.

Natsumi smiled. She took Giroro by the belt...and threw him out the window. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" She yelled.

"Kuukuukuu~" Kururu laughed.

Tamama and Keroro fell down laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! SHE THREW HIM OUT THE WINDOW!"

"I-I CAN'T STOP! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!-DESU!"

A couple of minutes later, Giroro came back. He beats up Tamama, Keroro and Kururu.

"My glasses..My glasses..." Kururu was crawling around searching for his glasses.

"Kururu, truth or dare?" Giroro asked.

After finding his glasses, Kururu responded. "Dare. kukukukuku~"

Giroro blushes. "I dare you to let me watch, 'Natsumi's After School Life.'"

Kururu picked his nose. "Fine. Follow me." Kururu went to his lab. Giroro followed him.

-  
Kururu gave him the DVD. "Here. Watch it. Kukukuku~" He walks away.

Giroro puts in the DVD and watches the movie.

"Ohhhh~ Giroro! Are you watching?" Said a Kururu posing as Natsumi.

"I made this movie for you! So please~ Cherish it~" He said in a seductive voice.

Giroro tried to turn it off, but he couldn't. He tried to leave the lab but he couldn't.

Giroro tried to destroy the door, but the door didn't budge.

"Giroro..." Kururu removed his school uniform..."You get to watch me take a bath~~..."

 _Narrator: Nobody except Kururu and Giroro knew what happened in the full movie._

"Kukukuku~ Dororo-senpai, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. -de gozaru."

"Why do people never notice you? kukukuukuukuuukuuu~" Kururu laughed.

Dororo starts to cry. "I-I don't know!" Dororo's trauma switch turns on.

Giroro finally returns to the base. Traumtized for LIFE.

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yelled as she walked down to the base.

"N-Natsumi-dono..." Keroro hides behind Tamama.

Natsumi opened the door to the "invasion meeting". "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STUPID FROG?! IT WAS YOUR TURN TO DO THE CHORES TODAY!"

"Oh, uh...We had an invasion meeting today! Right?" Keroro turned to his Platoon.

Tamama shakes his head. "All we did was play Truth or Dare..-desu.."

"Tamama! We really did have a invasion meeting!" Keroro cried. "Mois-dono?"

"...Tamama-san is telling the truth!"

"So, YOU DID SKIP YOUR CHORES... GO HURRY UP AND MAKE DINNER FOR US!" Natsumi takes Keroro by the head and throws him.

"Tamama, what were you playing?" Natsumi asked.

"Truth or Dare! -desu!"

"Can I play?" Natsumi asks.

"Yes! -desu!"

"What happened to Giroro?"

"Nobody knows! -desu!"

"Get in the circle. kukukukkukuu~"

Natsumi gets in the circle. "Something tells me that somethings going to go wrong..."

-  
 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **UME! CHOKO! GUMI! TSUKEMONO!**

 **KUTTSUKE KUTTSUKE KUTTSUKE KUTTSUKE!**

 **Preview:**

 **THERE'S NO PREVIEW HAHAHHAAHHAHA!**


	2. Tamama's turned into a matchmaker!

**ASHITA HAREREBA II NA-**

 **SORA MO BOKU NO KIMOCHI MO**

 **ASHITA WARAEBA II NA-**

 **BOKU MO CHIKYUU MO UCHUU MO**

 **NOTE: There was a lot of spelling errors in the 1st chapter that I didn't notice. I'm not sure how to fix it since I'm not experienced with using this website. Sorry for the inconvinence. Also, I decided that there will be NO SabuNatsu in this story. I realized that I don't really ship it, and I prefered GiroNatsu anyway. Saburo seems like the kind of guy who plays with your heart and then breaks it.**

 **Narrator: TO BE CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER ONE!**

-  
"Don't worry Na-chi! Nothing will go wrong! -desu!" Tamama smiled at Natsumi.

"O-okay..." Natsumi sighed. _'I'm so stupid for agreeing to join the game...'_ She thought to herself.

"Tamama-san, Can I join now?" Mois asked.

"NO! SHOO!" Tamama got a broom and tried to shoo her once again.

 _'Wait...If she joins in...Maybe I can get her to kiss Kururu! Maybe she'll fall in love with him, and I could have Gunsou-san to myself!_ ' Tamama thought.

"Okay, Onee-chan~ You can join~ Desu~" Tamama smiled creepily.

"Yay!" Mois smiled.

"Onee-chan~ Truth or Dare?" Tamama asked Mois.

"U-um...D-dare..." Mois said, nervously.

Tamama smirked. "I dare you to kiss Kururu.."

"What?!" Kururu stopped eating his curry.

"E-eh!?" Mois blushed a little.

"Hey, Onee-chan...A dare is a dare...Are you asking for a punishment?" Tamama snapped.

"N-no..It's true that a dare is a dare...I'll do it.." She sighed.

Kururu dropped his plate of curry.

" ..NOOO!" Kururu ran away as Mois chased him.

-  
Mois finally caught up to him. Mois grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

Kururu's glasses broke as his face went red.

Mois's face also went red.

Apparently, Tamama was following them and took a picture of the kiss.

-  
After that...Mois and Kururu kept their distance away from each other. For a while.

"N-Natsumi-san...Truth or Dare?" Mois asked.

"Um...Dare." Natsumi said, with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"I dare you to ask your crush on a date!" Mois smiled at Natsumi.

Natsumi's face was 50 shades of red. "D-DATE!? I-I COULD NEVER DO THAT!" Natsumi put her hands on her cheeks.

"Yes you can! You could say, A dare is a dare?" Mois put her index finger up in the air.

"Date" was what caught Giroro's attention. _'Could it be?! Maybe Natsumi wants to go on a date with me!'_ Giroro thought to himself, his face going pink.

The 2 girls paid no attention to him whatsoever.

"Ehh..umm..Ok..I'll text him right now.." Natsumi continued to blush while taking out her phone to text **"HIM"**.

 _N: H-hey Saburo-senpai, Are you there? Would you like to...hang out with me tommorow?..._

 _S: I'm sorry...I have other things planned for tommorow...Maybe next time?_

 _N: Oh...Okay..._

"At least he said sorry..." Natsumi pouted, mumbling to herself.

"Natsumi-san, So?! Did he say yes?" Mois inched closer to Natsumi.

Natsumi let out a long sigh. "No...He had other things to do that day.."

"Aww..." Mois felt sorry Natsumi.

To Natsumi, it was depressing. To Giroro, it was luck. He had a chance. If Saburo had other plans...Maybe..just maybe..Natsumi would ask him on a date! It was obvious what Giroro was waiting for..

"I guess I'll go with Koyuki-chan..." Natsumi sighed once again.

"No. This has to be A real date! Not a friendly date! A romantic date!" Mois said, trying to encourage Natsumi.

"B-but Saburo has other plans..." Natsumi stuttered. She was not expecting Mois to make such a big deal about it.

"S-still! You shouldn't give up! Maybe you should go with Giroro!" Mois suggested.

Giroro jumped when he was mentioned.

"F-fine. I'm only doing this for you!, Mois-chan!" Natsumi said.

Giroro was excited for his date with Natsumi.. Where would they be going?

 _Narrator: Find out 3 chapters later! If the author even remembers... Because the next chapter is going to be a One Shot! or maybe a 2 shot! Who knows!_

"Giroro. Truth or Dare?" Natsumi asked.

"T-Truth." He had already picked dare and he wouldn't want to annoy anyone by choosing dare constantly.

"What's your favourite thing?" Natsumi asked.

"Natsumi." Giroro said.

"You're supposed to answer the question..." Natsumi facepalmed.

"I did." Giroro said.

Natsumi sighed and asked the question again.

Giroro replied with the same answer.

"Since you wont answer the question...How about I beat the answer out of you?" Natsumi cracked her knuckles. Giroro gulps.

Natsumi beats Giroro up. "What is your favourite thing?" She asked once again.

"N-Natsumi.." Giroro said, weakly.

Natsumi sighed. "I give up. Just give someone a truth or dare.."

"O-okay...Tamama, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth -desu!" Tamama smiled.

"Are you in a relationship with Keroro?" Giroro asked.

Tamama didn't know how to answer this question...He decided to lie to make Mois feel bad. He was trying to hook her up with Kururu. Tamama nods. "Yup! We are in a dangerous love affair!" He said, while smirking at Mois.

Mois simply gasped. She didn't know her Uncle was already in a relationship! "I-I didn't know that!" Mois felt heartbroken..but she would get over it soon enough.

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Giroro asked.

"It was supposed to be a secret~" Tamama lied.

"Oh." Giroro said. "But, I'm still shocked that he's gay! He used to have a crush on Pururu when we were kids..I think.."

Tamama snapped. "You know...Even if Gunsou-san and I dating...I STILL HAVE MY JEALOUS PERSONALITY! TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama blew Giroro up.

Giroro got an afro.

"YOU WOMAN! GO HOOK UP WITH KURURU!" Tamama screamed at Mois.

"Why would Mois-chan hook up with a sadist! I bet he would make her cry in a second!" Natsumi crossed her arms, COMPLETELY disagreeing with Tamama's suggestion.

 _Narrator: More like DEMAND._

"Tch..She may be cute, but she's terrifying.." Kururu said out loud.

"C-cute?" Mois blushes at the comment.

"What?" Kururu asked, as if he didn't say anything.

"N-nothing!" Mois looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Na-chi, Look!" Tamama hands Natsumi a picture of Mois kissing Kururu's cheek.

"MOIS-CHAN! DID YOU SERIOUSLY KISS THAT SADIST?!" Natsumi asked, she was shocked.

"I-It was a-" Mois was about to say something but Kururu interrupted her.

"It was edited. Kukuku~" He lied.

Tamama glared at Kururu. _'That damn Kururu-senpai! He's ruining my plan!'_

"Kukuku~" Kururu laughed. _'There's no way I'm going to date Mois. She's cute and all...but she's too...pure and innocent...'_

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama blows Kururu up.

"T-Tamama...Calm down..." Natsumi tried to calm Tamama down. Tamama simply ignored her.

"S-shit..I couldn't dodge that brat in time..." Kururu said, in a weak voice.

"Kururu-san!" Mois crawled up to Kururu. "Are you okay?" She picked Kururu up and shoved him in her chest. Kururu blushed.

Natsumi was suprised at Mois's actions. _'She actually cares about him?!'_

Tamama calmed down after Mois hugged Kururu.

"Tamama, Don't do that again!" Natsumi scolded him.

"Okay..-desu.., Kururu-senpai! Truth or Dare?" Tamama asked.

"Tch...Truth..." Kururu said.

"How many times are you lovey-dovey with THAT WOMAN?" Tamama smirked.

"Brat...I'm never lovey-dovey with her!" Kururu glared at Tamama.

"Suurrreeee~" Tamama smirked even more.

"Brat..You'll pay for this..." Kururu mumbled.

"AAHH! It's getting late! Momo-chi is gonna get mad if I come home late! -desu!" Tamama ran out of the base.

"What's with Tamama today? He's never like this.." Natsumi said, staring at Tamama as he left the base.

"I don't know." Everyone except Kururu said.

"I don't care." Kururu said, coldly.

"Well..I'm going to bed.." Natsumi grabbed Giroro by the foot and left the base.

"Nin!" Dororo dissapeared in thin air.

Mois put Kururu down. They were both silent. Kururu went to his lab and Mois went to bed in an unknown place.

-  
 **END OF THE SECOND PART OF TRUTH OR DARE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A ONESHOT! I'M NOT TELLING YOU THE SHIP!**

 **K, E, R, O, R, O KERORO GUNSOU!**

 **K, O, K, O, R, O KOKORO NO MONDAI!**

 **K, E, R, O, R, O KERORO GUNSOU!**

 **K, O, K, O, R, O KOKORO NO MONDAI!**

 **Preview:**

 **THERE'S NO PREVIEW! :D**

 **NOTE: Are you still looking for episodes of Keroro Gunsou? GOOD NEWS! Today, I was checking kissanime, and I saw that a lot of the missing episodes from the 300s were finally uploaded! I was so happy when I saw this! But, I'm still in the 200s so I need to catch up! :D**


End file.
